Life Contract
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Kaiba finds himself unwillingly sharing his body with Priest Seto. COMPLETE.
1. Control War

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I had written a story concerning Seto and Kaiba, but it didn't have the right idea of how I wanted the story to be and scrapped it. I came up with this one and it wasn't until after I wrote it that I realized that I had achieved what I wanted. So, here's the first chapter. Also, an early happy birthday to Seto Kaiba who according to Yu-Gi-Oh wiki was born on October 25th.**

Chapter One\- Control War

Kaiba was poring over his company's budget for the next month. The money needed for the next version of the duel disk was allotted and everything else was perfect; not one cent was lost. He smirked to himself. _How do I do it? _he thought to himself. He was about to pick up an expense report when he heard the sound of someone banging on a door. The banging wasn't at his office door; it was in his mind.

He rolled his eyes before retreating into his Soul Corridor. He stood in a hallway with two doors. One was open and its contents showed his passion for Duel Monsters, his ambitious personality, his love for Mokuba, and his desire for power. The other door was metallic with the Millennium symbol on it and the banging was coming from it.

Kaiba sighed as he pushed the intercom button his mind had conjured up and he had installed on the wall. "Do you have to bang on the door? I installed the intercom for a reason."

There was a pause and voice almost identical to his own came over the speaker. "You installed it so you wouldn't have to look at me. If I want to talk to you, I can just use our mind link."

A muscle in Kaiba's jaw twitched. He _hated_ it when his other half was right. "Fine, then. Now, why are you banging on the door, besides to get my attention?"

"I was hoping I could take over."

Kaiba scowled. "We've been over this. I have a company to run and it's my life. I don't have time to let you out." He turned and started to leave, but not before he heard Priest Seto call, "Kaiba!" He ignored him as he returned to the real world.

Seto slumped against the door, the back of his head leaning against the cold metal. _Why in the names of the gods did I have to end up with a stubborn other half? I was happy in the afterlife, ruling as pharaoh until my cousin arrives. Then, the afterlife pulls me out and places my spirit in Seto Kaiba's mind and body, saying that I can't come back until Kaiba dies. Plus, I'm his other half and two halves stay together, just as Atem and Yugi are two halves that will stay together until Yugi dies._

_ The problem is we're supposed to be sharing the body like Yugi and Atem do. Instead, I'm languishing in his mind. I need to get out and spend some time in this modern world. I've learned a lot from Kaiba's mind, but I would like to put it into practice. But, Kaiba will never open my door; that's all it would take to sharing the body: For him to open my door just once since my side has no handle. Perhaps I can trick him into doing that. Hmm…_

Kaiba heard nothing from Seto the rest of the day and for that, he was grateful; however it also concerned him. Seto usually bothered Kaiba a few times throughout the day, forcing Kaiba to go into his mind and tell his "tenant" to stop it. Deep down, he couldn't really blame the priest. He had an intelligent and inquisitive mind just like him and it was natural that he would be curious about the modern world. As he rode home, Kaiba decided to contact the priest. Normally, he despised using telepathy for it seemed like magic and he didn't believe in magic; however the fact that he had an ancient spirit inside him was changing his opinion on that a little.

_"Seto? You hear me?"_

_ "Uh-huh,"_ replied Seto, sounding like he was engrossed in something.

_"You were unusually quiet today. I liked that. So, finally given up asking to take over?"_

_ "You could say that. After tonight, I will have no interest in leaving my room or having control of your body."_

Kaiba didn't like how Seto said that. _"And why is that?"_

_ "Well, I'm studying a spell that will make you a woman for the rest of your life."_

_ "WHAT!? You can't do that!"_

_ "Why not? I would enjoy watching you deal with a woman's body and eventually act like one."_ Seto's voice had dropped into a sadistic tone.

Kaiba quickly entered his mind and yanked open Seto's door to find Seto seated on the floor with an open book on his lap. He quickly snatched up the book and sneered at Seto. "Looks like you'll have to dream about that now." Kaiba left, closing the door behind him, not noticing Seto's satisfied look at the handle appearing on his side of the door. "Thank you, Kaiba. I'm finally free," he murmured softly.

He rose, approached the door, grasped the handle, and pushed it open. He stepped out into a long hallway and directly across from his door was another room that he knew belonged to Kaiba. He peered inside to see that it defined Kaiba's personality clearly. He started up the hall, figuring that was where Kaiba was, going about his business. He was correct: He saw through Kaiba's eyes that he was at home and doing more business work. He shook his head slightly. He admired Kaiba's dedication to his company, but surely the boy could take a break for say, the rest of the day and night? He was fully aware that Mokuba desired to spend time with his brother.

_He does deserve to spend time with Kaiba, but he would never put his work aside, at least not today. But, if I was to take over, that would change._ There was a knock, followed by a voice saying, "Dinner is ready, Mr. Kaiba." _Now's my chance,_ Seto thought.

Kaiba stood up, then his body stiffened and his eyes went blank as Seto seized Kaiba by the back of his shirt, dragged him down the hall, tossed him in his room, closed the door, and locked it since there was no lock on the inside of the door. He heard Kaiba pounding on the door and calling, "Seto!", but the priest ignored him and took control of Kaiba's body. He blinked before looking around in delight. He was in the real world again at last! He turned to the door, opened it, and headed down the hall toward the stairs.

_"Seto, how did you get out?"_ Kaiba asked. _"You said you were trapped…or was that a lie?"_

_ "No lie. When you opened my door earlier, a handle appeared on my side of the door, allowing me to leave. Now I'm taking the opportunity to spend some time in the real world and with Mokuba."_

_ "That won't work. Mokuba will see right through you."_

_ "You think so? Except for some voice inflections, we're identical."_

_ "You'll see."_ Kaiba shut off the connection as Seto sat at the dining table. Mokuba joined him soon after and the servants set out their dinners.

There was silence as the pair ate, but it was broken by Mokuba. "How was work today?"

Seto quickly recalled what Kaiba had done. "It was excellent. Next month's budget is perfect. The expense report was…acceptable for most part."

"I suppose you still have work to do tonight?"

Seto heard the disappointment in the boy's voice and smiled in true Kaiba fashion. "Actually, I've had a change of heart. I decided to spend time with you tonight."

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes went wide.

"Whatever you want."

Mokuba was out of his seat in a flash and hugged the priest. "Thank you, Seto. Can we start now?"

Seto looked at Mokuba's plate and recalled what he learned from his other half. "You need to clean your plate, little brother."

"Oh, right. Sorry, big bro."

Mokuba returned to his seat and Seto resumed eating. _"What was that about Mokuba seeing right through me, Kaiba?"_

_ "Good acting,"_ Kaiba said grudgingly before sneering, _"Think you can keep it up?"_

_ "Possibly. Do you think it's possible you could be nice to me, instead of sniping comments?"_

_ "Hard to do so considering you locked me in my room in order to take over."_

_ "Only because you have never offered or denied me when I asked."_

There was silence and Seto sensed that Kaiba had shut off the connection. _Perhaps he's thinking about what I just said. Anyway, Mokuba and I are going to spend time together…starting right now._ He saw Mokuba get up and he followed suite before following the boy out of the room.


	2. Blocked and Unblocked

**I hate to disappoint the person who wrote the review, but this is simply Kaiba learning to accept Seto being in his life and body.**

Chapter Two\- Blocked and Unblocked

Kaiba laid back on his bed in his Soul Room. He was trying to figure out everything Seto had said to him today. It was a bit to sift through. _Let's see…He asked me to let him take over this morning, but I refused. He threatened to turn me into a woman and I put a stop to that. Wait…when I opened his door, he said a handle appeared on his side which allowed him to leave. I helped him get out by trying to stop him from casting a spell._

He got up and crossed to his desk where he had tossed the book. He opened it and started flipping through the pages only to find that they were all blank! _He tricked me into opening his door! Oh, he's going to hear from me!_ At that moment, he heard the click of a door unlocking and Seto saying, "All right, Kaiba. Mokuba's gone to bed and-,"

Suddenly, Kaiba threw open his door, grabbed Seto by his robes, and shoved him against the wall next to Seto's room. "Kaiba!" Seto gasped. "What-?"

"You tricked me into opening your door!" Kaiba snarled. "I just looked at that book I took from you and it's completely blank!"

"All right," Seto sighed. "I did trick you, but it seemed the only way. I couldn't get out until you opened my door at least once. I don't do well being trapped any more than you do."

Kaiba blinked as he released Seto who took the opportunity to slip into his room, locking it to keep Kaiba out. _I believe I won't be allowed to take over anymore. Well, it was nice for my first and last time._ He slid down, his back against the door. He head the intercom beep before Kaiba's voice came over it. "Seto…"

The priest slipped into telepathy. _"Please go away, Kaiba. I promise not to trouble you anymore."_ He heard footsteps recede down the hall: Kaiba left to take control- permanently. Seto rose, went to a simple cot several feet away, laid down on it with his back to the door, and fell asleep.

Kaiba laid in his bedroom haven taken control of his body after Seto told him to leave. The priest's voice had been firm and steady, but he had detected a tone of sadness in it. _"I don't do well being trapped any more than you do."_ Seto's words chased themselves in Kaiba's head and he reflected on them. He certainly didn't like being locked in his Soul Room, unable to get out. That's how Seto was until today. He simply wanted to be able to get out and perhaps just stretch his legs by walking up and down the hall, at the very least.

_Hmm, perhaps sharing my body with Seto isn't really a bad thing. If I need a real private place to think, for example, I could let him take over while I sort it out. I just need to let him know tomorrow that I've had time to think about both of us sharing my body._

Kaiba awoke the next morning and looked in his mind to check on Seto. He tested the door: Still locked. He gave the priest some credit: He was the only one of the two of them who could lock and unlock the Soul Room doors. Kaiba tried to contact him via telepathy: He found the link blocked. Kaiba stared at Seto's door and noticed fresh strong vines covering the door, looking as if they were keeping the door firmly shut even if it wasn't locked. _He's trying to sever all connection with me and the real world. I either scared him or he's convinced that I hate him to where I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's actually willing to let him fade away, perhaps into a true death where he won't go back to the afterlife._ The thought made Kaiba feel sick. His stubbornness and refusal to share control of his body led Seto to this depressing state.

Kaiba returned to the real world and proceeded with his day, however Seto was constantly on his mind. He was finding it difficult to focus on his work. He made regular checks via telepathy, but the link was now not only blocked, it seemed to have severed completely. When lunchtime came around, Kaiba had had enough. He went to his Soul Corridor and up to Seto's door. He pushed the intercom. "Seto, do not ignore me. I'm sorry if I scared you and I don't hate you. I've had time to think last night and realized that sharing my body with you may not be a bad thing. I would be willing to let you take over if I need privacy to think. I don't want you to fade away to nothingness, a true death. That's not how it's supposed to be, right? Two halves have to be together. Don't sever our connection."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before he got a reply. _"Do you mean that?"_

Kaiba switched to telepathy, actually thrilled to be able to do so again. _"Of course I do. I'd rather we trust each other and not have to fight over control. I would even like for us to be friends."_ He heard a _"click"_ and the vines dissolved away. The door opened slightly to reveal only half of Seto's face.

"You don't hate me?" he asked cautiously.

"I said I don't." Kaiba pulled the door open and seized hold of Seto's hand. "Let me prove it to you." Kaiba grinned suddenly as he pulled Seto up the hall and put him in control of the body. "I need time to prepare for a meeting later in the week. I trust you can handle things for a little bit?"

Seto blinked as he saw Kaiba's office. _"I believe I can,"_ he replied. He focused on the papers in front of him and found he understood them perfectly. _Kaiba must be sharing his knowledge with me. I didn't understand it a few moments ago._ He picked up a pen and studied the papers again.

Kaiba wandered around in Seto's room, determined to learn about the priest. He had sorted out the sticky points of the meeting quickly, but chose to leave Seto in charge. He had shared his business knowledge with him to make it easier to handle things. He looked around the room, which was made of stone and was almost devoid of anything. The only things of interest were a cot, a small side table,…and a book. He approached the table and found the book was a journal. He opened it and stared at the hieroglyphs on the page uncomprehendingly for at least two minutes before understanding came to him. He smirked at how that came to be. _Seto senses my presence here and is sharing his knowledge with me as I did with him. We're starting to trust each other, just as I wished._

He sat on the cot and began to read the journal. He learned of Seto's childhood, his training for priesthood, learning that the pharaoh he served was his cousin, and how he became pharaoh after his cousin sealed his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, and him shattering it into pieces to keep the evil, sealed in with the pharaoh, away for eternity. _Naturally, that didn't happen._ He returned to the journal and read about the Millennium Items. He learned the original use of them and he thought of the uses of the ones he had encountered and found that the items didn't work the way they had been intended…or rather the items had more abilities than the uses they were put to in the past. The Rod, for example. Seto used it to seal the evil spirits extracted from people into sealing tablets while Marik used it to control peoples' minds which was clearly a power that the Rod always had, but Seto never employed it.

_ As convenient as it would be to control my rivals' minds, I would rather it be used as it was intended. I know Yugi has possession of it and it is better off that way._ He put the journal down and headed for his room, thinking about working on the design for the new duel disks.


	3. Cooperation

**I enjoyed writing this story so much, I actually have a sequel in mind. Again, nothing elaborate, just a very short story.**

Chapter Three\- Cooperation

Seto was breezing through the paperwork, thanks to Kaiba sharing his knowledge. He had sensed Kaiba in his Soul Room holding his journal. _If he was willing to show me how to run his company, I could "teach" him to read hieroglyphs._ He sent the necessary information to Kaiba via their mental link before returning to the papers. _We're starting to trust each other, perhaps we will become friends. I'm not sure exactly what made Kaiba realize that we can share his body without fighting over who should be in control, but I'm glad it happened._

The intercom on the desk buzzed before a woman's voice said, "Mr. Kaiba. There is a Yugi Moto here to see you."

_Yugi?_ he thought, his heart suddenly beating fast. If Yugi was here, that meant so was Atem! "Send him in," he replied. The door opened and a spiky-haired boy entered the office. Seto rose to his feet, recognizing the figure. He stepped beside the desk before falling to one knee. "My pharaoh. It is an honor to see you again."

Atem smiled as he gripped the man's arm and pulled him to standing before releasing the arm and clasping his hand. "It is good to see you too, Seto. I regret that you have to reside with your other half for I know that Kaiba can be a stubborn man."

"No kidding. I spent weeks trying to convince him to let me take over. It wasn't until yesterday that I tricked him into opening my door and I took control for a brief time."

"What is Kaiba doing now?"

Seto closed his eyes to travel inside to the Soul Corridor and peer in at Kaiba before returning. "He is working on the design of the new duel disk."

"Ah. I take it things are working out now?"

"Yes. My taking control last night turned rough when I was read to let Kaiba take over. He discovered my trick and was quite upset. I was prepared to stay in my room forever and avoid any kind of contact with him. A few hours ago, he showed me that he doesn't hate me by letting me handle his paperwork after sharing his knowledge of how to do it." He nodded to the desk before continuing. "I returned the favor when he was trying to read my journal. I "taught" him to read hieroglyphs."

Atem smiled again. "Sounds like you're starting to trust each other. That's good. Now, I came to give Kaiba something, but it seems more appropriate to give it to you." Atem reached behind the back of his jacket and pulled out the Millennium Rod!

"My pharaoh, are you certain?"

"I am. Keep it safe, my friend. It belongs to you and Kaiba now."

Seto accepted the item. "I thank you. I hope to see you another time," he said as Atem started heading for the door.

Atem glanced back. "I'm sure we will."

_"Seto, I'm ready to take over,"_ Kaiba said two hours later.

_"As you wish."_ Seto stepped away and allowed to Kaiba to take over. He started to head for his room with the intention of taking a nap when a question from Kaiba brought him up short.

_"Is that the Millennium Rod? What is it doing here?"_

_ "The pharaoh brought it. He had come to give it to you, but he gave it to me instead. It belongs to both of us now."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "He did not say, but I am pleased to have it back. It's…like a part of me."_

_ "You mean like we are part of each other?"_

_ "I suppose so. This has been an interesting afternoon, Kaiba."_

_ "Indeed. Hmm, it seems I'm free to spend time with Mokuba tonight. All the paperwork's done. You're quite adept at this."_

_ "Well, your knowledge helped."_

_ "I see. Would you like to take over on Saturday and perhaps Sunday too? After all the weeks I've denied you when you asked."_

_ "I'd…like to."_

_ "Done. After tomorrow night, you'll take over for the weekend."_

_ "I look forward to it."_ Seto entered his room, closed the door, and crossed over to his cot. He was amazed at how well he and Kaiba got along now and he was going to have control for two whole days. He now liked living in Kaiba's body and was eager to see where life would take them and what they would witness.

The End


End file.
